


Waking Up (Beside You I'm A Loaded Gun)

by sammo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Niall, im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammo/pseuds/sammo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, good," Niall crosses his arms, his gaze dropping to his lap, "now that the truth is out you can laugh. Tell me again how long it's been since your last fuck?" he sounds angry, embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up (Beside You I'm A Loaded Gun)

**Author's Note:**

> idk why Niall being a little embarrassed virgin is cute to me, but it is. enjoy. any spelling/grammar errors are my fault and feedback is good thanxxx

I can't feel my hands because of the cold, and I just stepped out into it. Niall peeks at me through the curtain's from his window upstairs. I smile, wave, then press my hand deep into the pocket of my hoodie. Niall flings his front door open only in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Oh, fuck!" he jumps, feeling the rush of cold air on his exposed skin. I push by him into his warm house, my body quickly heating up. The door slams shut and Niall rubs his upper arms, teeth chattering. "Should've put on a jacket just to open me front door!" I slip the coat that I had put on over my hoodie off of my shoulders, and hang it up on the coat rack. Niall looks at me, cocks his head to the side.

"S'at mine?" he grins. I look down, pulling at the hem of the hoodie to see the front clearly. A ram head is printed on the middle with the words "Property of Derby County" surrounding it.

I chuckle, "well it sure as hell isn't mine. What's Derby County again?" Niall gives me an easy punch to the shoulder muttering a "shuddup". He pads into the kitchen, bare feet practically slapping the tiled floor. I follow behind him, toeing off my shoes as I go. Niall will yell at my later for leaving stuff untidy, but I can't bring myself to care. Niall opens the fridge, leaning over slightly to view all of the contents inside. His back muscles flex, and it hits me how much I missed this. How much I missed him being here in America, and how much I missed it just being us at his and his mom's house. I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist. He jumps only slightly, standing up straight as I nuzzle my head into his shoulder blade.

"You have to stop fucking off to Ireland. I know you have more friends over there, compared to the only one you have here-"

"Oi!"

"But I don't care. I miss you." Niall turns around, wrapping me in a proper hug.

"You know I have Uni over there, as if I can control that. Mum misses me too, you think I don't feel bad?" he pulls back, keeping hand on my lower back, "I think about ya every day I'm not here."

I smirk, roll my eyes, "right...especially when you're off hitting the bong with Sean and Darragh? I'm sure." I pull away, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms. Niall's eyebrows pull together as he shakes his head.

"I have asthma."

I burst out laughing at the seriousness of his voice, automatically moving forward to wrap my arms around his neck. His hands go to my hips and I have to not think about how big they feel, and how I wish I were on top of him. He grins at me, big and cute, where his eyes crinkle. I kiss him on the cheek, snickering into his skin. I want to kiss him more, I want to lick down his throat, over his chest and down to his-

"I have the movie already set up in my room upstairs, just gotta hit play. Come on, would ya?" Niall's gripping my hand, pulling me to the staircase. I swallow my thoughts and trot up behind him, smacking his bum with every step. He reaches around, covering his ass with his hands.

"If I can't smack yours, you can't smack mine!" he yells. I dash by him, running down the hallway to his room. I pause at his door and smack my own butt, wiggling it at him playfully.  
  "Who said you couldn't huh? You just can't catch me!" I push into his room, shutting the door in his face and quickly locking it. He jiggles the door handle, and knocks.

"Knock, knock!" Niall yells, "anybody home!?"

"Don't come in!" I say in a fake panicked voice, "I'm naked!"

Niall makes a shuffling noise, then the door handle jiggles again. Niall pushes into the room, smirking. "Good thing I keep a key to my room above the door henge then, huh?"

I hop on his bed, fling his own pillow at him. "Niall! What if I really was naked? What would you have done then?" Niall shrugs, grabs the DVD remote off of his dresser and hits play.

"Would have got an eye full of pussy and tits I s'pose." I kick at him as he tries to get on the bed with me.

"Figured you'd get enough of that back in Ireland, you dick." I spit. Niall snickers, crawls up to the top of the bed and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't you get equal amounts of cock here in America Town?" he laughs into my ear. I cross my arms, looking at the wall. The music from the DVD menu filling the silence.

"Please," I tut, "I haven't had sex in two months."

Niall tenses, "that's not that long compared to how long I've gone!" I side eye him, uncrossing my arms. My ears practically perk up in interest.

"How long's it been for you?"

There's what seems like an hour long silence, even though it was only a minute or two. Niall taps his chin, hums in thought. "Hmmm," he purses his lips, "I'd say about, roughly...eighteen years or so?"

I almost laugh, until my brain registers what he's said. Eighteen years? So...he's a...

"You're a fucking virgin?!" I yell, completely fucking flabbergasted and almost flailing off of the edge of his bed.

"Well, good," Niall crosses his arms, his gaze dropping to his lap, "now that the truth is out you can laugh. Tell me again how long it's been since your last fuck?" he sounds angry, embarrassed.

"Oh, Niaaaall..." I push my face into the crook of his neck, hugging him around the middle. "I think it's cute that you've never, ya know. It's super sweet." He swivels his head to look at me, and I touch my forehead to his. "It's super duper cute."

"It's not really," he grumbles, "let's just watch the movie," and he turns back to the TV, going silent.

-

The credits roll and Niall runs a hand over his face. "That was shite," he huffs. My eyelids are droopy, and I lean further into him, groaning.

"Don't wanna drive home," I say into his shoulder, "too sleepy."

"Mum texted me earlier saying she was staying with her boyfriend tonight, you can stay." Niall lifts his arm and I flop over onto his belly, pretending to snore. "C'mon now! Up ya go, we have a guest room you know." I shake my head, curling my legs up to my chest and clutching Niall's shirt. "Well, you can't sleep in those jeans."

I snigger into him, "trying to get my pants off, Horan?"

Niall scoffs, "you wish." He doesn't push me off of him, just runs his fingers through my hair. I push my hands underneath my body and pop the botton on my jeans, shimmying them off. Niall leans up on his elbows. "What're you doing?"

"Taking my fucking pants off, duh. I'm going to sleep." I toss them in the floor by his bed and flop down onto the pillow beside Niall. I pull his comforter out from under me and toss it over my body. I turn over, facing the wall and letting my eyelids droop shut.

I'm almost fully asleep when I feel Niall press himself flush against my back, his arm draping over me, holding me. "Is this okay?" he whispers, hot in my ear. I nod, pushing back against him and finally drifting off.

-

He's hard. He's so fucking hard, and I know he's awake. I can feel his soft, even breathing go shallow. He grips me a little tighter. "Fuck, oh fuck," he hisses. I reach down and grab his hand that splayed out on my stomach. He gasps.

"I-I didn't, I'm sorry- I can't control-" his voice is groggy. Fuck, he makes me wet.

"Niall," I push his hand down over my stomach, until it's at the hem of my panties. His breathing is ragged now and he's fully hard against my ass. I push his hand further down until he cups me, his fingertips dragging over my clothed clit as he does.

"Shit," we say at the same time.

"I don't, babe, I can't-" Niall's stammering, his breath hot against the nape of my neck.

"You don't want?" I huff out, lifting my hand quickly. The last thing I want to do is fucking pressure him. Niall shifts, sitting up. I turn on my back. His hand is still holding me down there.

"No, no! I do want, I just- I don't know how really..." his voice drifts off and he starts looking everywhere in the room besides me. A blush creeps up his chest, over his neck, and bursts out across his cheeks. I giggle, grabbing him by the face and pulling him down for a kiss. His hums against my mouth, moving his hands to tangle them in my hair. My tongue pushes into his mouth, tasting him. He begins to crawl on top of me, and I pull back to suck on his flushed bottom lip. He pants, "yer gonna haf 't help me," his accent has gone thick and gutteral. I let out a small moan and he blows out a puff of air. He slides down my body, hooking his fingers into the hem of panties and pulling them off. He tosses them, spreading my legs and swallowing as he looks between them.

"Have you ever seen-"

"Nah," Niall chokes out, "not in person, no." he swallows again. I can't help but giggle at him. I put my legs over his shoulders and hook my ankles behind his neck.

"You like?" I smirk.

"Fuck," is all he says before sliding two of his thick fingers between my folds, "god, fuck, you're really wet." he feels at my heat, collecting some of my wetness. I groan, buck up against nothing. I want him.

Niall stares at his fingers, tilts his head. "Would it be weird if I...I just want to..." he opens his mouth and slides his slicked fingers between his lips, tasting me. My head drops back against his pillow, and I let out a whimper.

"Niall James," I grunt, "you're gonna kill me, just touch me." Niall nods eagerly, his big hands coming up under my thighs as he leans down. He licks his lips, looks up at me through his eyelashes.

"I wanna..."

"Please do."

"But I don't- I just have a general idea-"

"Niall," I lean up on my elbows, "eat my pussy, then fuck me. It's hard to mess that up."

Niall swallows again, nods, and leans down to lick a long stripe. I groan, my hands flying down to grip his messy bed hair. He presses my thighs apart, coming up to suck and flick his tongue over my clit. My head flops back down onto the pillow and I struggle not to thrust up against his mouth. He's licking and tasting like he's starving and I've finally given him something to eat. I jerk, twitching as he presses his tongue flat, completely covering me. He licks up until he gets to my clit again, pointing his tongue and flicking it. My thighs almost crush his head.

"Sorry," I exhale, "you're doing very well."

Niall lets out a breathy chuckle, "really? I'm jus' doin' what I've seen in porn. Swear 't God." I let out a laugh, tangle my hand in his hair and pulling him up to kiss me. I can taste myself on his tongue and it makes me groan. He groans back, reaching between our bodies so he can pull off his basketball shorts and fling them somewhere. I brace my hands on his shoulders, push him up and crawl on top of him. He stares at me, wide-eyed with his mouth slightly open.

"Quick aren't I?" I smirk, my hands on my hips. Niall lifts an eyebrow.

"From lots of practice I presume?" I stick out my bottom lip and pout at him, reaching my arm behind me to stroke at his cock. He breaths out like he's been kicked in the stomach.

"Heeeey, that was a bit rude. I'm going to ride you and this is how you treat me?" I lift my hips up, running his tip between my folds, teasing. Niall's panting already, gripping the sheets.

"Don't-" he cuts off to blow out a puff of air, "don't we need a condom?"

I tap my chin. "I'm on the pill. Warn me when you're about to cum, okay? I mean it." I flick his nose and he scrunches it up and me. I grab at the hem of Niall's hoodie, pulling it off along with my t-shirt.

"Christ," Niall sighs, his calloused hands reaching up to feel at my breasts. I giggle. He's such a boy.

"Have you ever seen-"

"Yeah, but not as good as yours." I blush, actually, at the compliment.

"So sweet, Ni," I lean down and kiss him, soft and sweet. I slide over to nibble at his ear. "I'm gonna let you fuck me now, okay?" I whisper. Niall makes a gutteral noise, and I line his cock up to my entrance. I bite my lip as I sink down onto him, his cock causing a slight burn due to him stretching me.

Niall holds my hips so tight I know there will be bruises. "Jesus fuck, you're so tight. Fuck, fuck, move please." I smirk down at him, starting to bounce on him. I put my hands on his chest, pulling my hips up and slamming them back down. Niall has a slick layer of sweat on his chest. I lean down, slide my tongue over his nipple, then over his chest. Niall grips my hips tighter, stopping my movement. He braces his feet on the bed and jerks his hips up, pushing into me harder.

"God, fuck yeah," I hiss when he hits that fucking sweet spot. He hits it over and over, and I can feel a hot pang in my lower belly. I lift off of him, sliding down his body and between his legs. Niall's hair is sweaty and matted to his forehead. He tilts his head, confused.

"I was gonna cum," I give him a small smile, and his eyes widen, "didn't wanna cum just yet." I lean forward and cup his balls, then push the tip of his cock between my lips. He puts a hand in my hair, and I push him all the way down my throat. My eyes water. I pull off with a gag, a string of spit connecting my lip to his dick. I slide my hand from the head to the shaft, sucking and licking on the tip. He jerks, his cock twitches in my mouth and he's cumming. It's hot and salty in my mouth, and Niall looks at me apologetically. I look him in the eyes, swallow it down, then lick my lips.

"Y-you...you swallowed it."

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, pushing myself up to sit on his lower belly. "Now we both got a new experience, huh?" Niall blushes, smiling. But just as quickly, he frowns.

"You didn't cum."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, you don't have to-" Niall reaches around my waist, strokes at himself.  
"Gimme a minute, yeh? Yer so fuckin' hot, it won't take me long to get hard again." I run my hands over his soft cheeks, kissing his forehead then his mouth. I push my ass back against his dick, letting it slide between my folds, soaking it. He's already half hard, so I decide to let him slide in. I whimper, sliding my fingers into my mouth and sucking. I lick at them, coating them with spit. Niall stares at me with blown pupils and red lips. I pull my hand from my mouth, letting my fingers drift down to rub at myself as I ride him.

"Yer fuckin' pretty when you touch yerself, holy shit." Niall gasps, and I can feel myself twitch at his words. My orgasm is already starting to build up again. Niall swats my fingers away from my clit, replacing them with his own calloused ones. I jerk, feeling heat pool into my lower belly. "Yer clenching," Niall sounds fucking wrecked, "are ya gonna cum, love?"

"Yeah," I squeak out, Niall starts rubbing faster, "fuck, Niall. Oh, fuck." I bend down to kiss him through my orgasm as it rushes over me like a tidal wave. I jerk and twitch on top of him, whimpering into his neck.

"Babe, fuck, babe," Niall's rushed voice startles me, "gonna- I'm gonna-" I lift my hips up, sitting on his thighs. I slide both hands around his throbbing cock, jerking him off.

"Cum again for me, Ni. You deserve to." I slide my hands down, then back up and he cums with a moan. Hot spurts land on my breasts and one on my cheek. I laugh, rubbing him through the aftershocks. He sighs, his dick falling limp again.

"Niall," I giggle, tapping his tummy, "I'm a bit of a mess." Niall opens his eyes, looking down at me. He sits up, holding himself up with his palms flat on his bed. He reaches out, his thumb catching the bit of cum on my cheek. He pulls it back to his face, stares at it, and pops it into his mouth.

"N-Niall,"

"Yuck!" Niall sputters, "I taste awful! You swallowed that!? Yer a trooper, you are." I laugh, wiping off the splatters on my breasts onto my fingers and sucking them. Niall licks his lips, shakes his head. "Dirty, dirty girl." I smile around my digits. He pulls me down against his chest, tosses the comforter over us.

"Niall, we smell disgusting."

"Yeh, well, let me smell like sex for a while."

-

We wake up at 12am. Niall has 3 missed calls from his mom, and a few texts. I shower while he returns them, using his shampoo and his body wash. It feels good to completely smell like him. I step out, drying off with the towel, then putting my wet hair up with it. I go to his drawer and pull out one of his old t-shirts, and a pair of his sweatpants. I don't worry about underwear.

I finally let my hair down, brushing it out. I walk downstairs, and into the kitchen. Niall is leaning on the counter, clutching his cell phone.

"Your mom good?"

"Yeh," Niall sounds distant, and grumpy. That worries me. "She's staying the weekend with Ted."

"Good for them," I walk towards him, wrapping my arms around his middle, "and good for us, huh?" I kiss his shoulder, resting my chin on it.

"Babe...did you..." Niall sighs, ruffing his hair. It's wet, he must have showered downstairs. He turns around, putting his hands on your waist. "Did you have sex with me because," he gulps, "you felt bad for me?"

I open my mouth in shock, no words escaping. "I-" I choke out, "Niall, no! That's not the reason at all, are you kidding?"

He runs a hand through his hair again, pulling at it as if his quiff should be there. "I just...you never wanted to until I told you! You never wanted to fuck until I let it spill that I was a fuckin' virgin!"

I chuckle, shaking my head. "You're ridiculous."

"How am I ridiculous? I just don't wanna be a pity fucked."

"Niall," I huff out, crossing my arms, "I woke up with you hard against my ass! I was going to let you fuck me whether you were a virgin or you had been with fifty people! I just wanted you, Ni." I push myself up against him, hugging around his waist and pushing my head into his chest.

Niall runs his hands over my back, sliding down to give my ass a firm squeeze. I squeal, biting his collarbone. "Ya promise ya like me? 'Cause I really like ya."

I pull back and give him a smacking kiss on the lips. "I really like you Niall. You and your dick."

Niall laughs loud, and it echoes through the house.


End file.
